Army Men- World Wide Assault
by PokMan
Summary: I stink at summarys so please R&R.


Disclaimer: I don't own Army Men. 3DO does and I don't care who else but not me.  
  
Army Men: World Wide Assault.  
  
  
  
Chapter one: The Mission Ahead  
  
  
  
Briefing: I Am Private Hunter. I'm part of the Alpha Company Commandos along with four other men. They are Capt. Nitro, our leader. Briefs, our communications expert. Hellfire, our Bazooka man. Boomer, Our explosives expert. And me, our sniper.  
  
" Mortars!" Yelled Hellfire. " Duck and Roll!" Yelled Capt. Nitro. As all the men dove behind assorted items to avoid the oncoming barrage, I quickly readied my Snipe. "He's on top of the shelf!" I heard Briefs yell. I looked up and saw the top of a tan helmet. I steadied then took a shot. It took out the tan man. " All clear." I yelled as the last mortar hit the ground. " Nice shot." Said Capt. Nitro. " Wait. I've getting a message: Report to the bathroom. Tan soldiers holding green spy hostage. Rescue him and capture any available plastic and return spy to evac point." Said Briefs. " Alright. Let's move it out." Said Capt. Nitro.  
  
About an hour later, we had reached the halfway mark. " We stay here. A green chopper will pick us up and take us the rest of the way." Said Capt. Nitro. " Hunter, you and Boomer be a lookout. Climb up on that pile of books." He said. When Boomer and I reached the top of the books, we were surprised to find a Plastered Green soldier. " Hey! There's a green soldier up here! He's been plastered!" Yelled Boomer. " Lower him down. We've got some Antidote down here!" Yelled Hellfire up to us. After the soldier had been revived, Boomer and I began to set-up. " You know what?" Boomer said to me. " What?" I said. " Over there was a plastic refinery that the Alpha Strike team did a number on the other day." He said, pointing off into a fog bank. " Where? I don't see it." I said. Looking as far as I could. " Man, I've seen you pick off a moving Tan soldier at 500 feet away on a sandy beach, but even you couldn't see through that fog." Said Boomer, laughing. " Wait… I do see something. It's… a… Blue Spy!" I said. " Sir, Hunter's spotted a Spy about four hundred feet out. Should he try to take him out?" Yelled Boomer. " Just try to wound him so we can capture him." Capt. Nitro yelled up. I steadied my gun on the spy's left leg and… BOOM!! I missed! The spy began to run… BOOM!! BOOM!! BOOM!! Three more shots fired! Still missed! BOOM!! The last shot I took hit him in the ankle. He yelled out in pain so loud that it could be heard from where I was sitting. " Quick! Hellfire! Go capture him!" Yelled Capt. Nitro. As Hellfire Ran off, I kept my scope on the spy to make sure he wouldn't try to run. The spy staggered to his feet… BOOM!! The spy fell as my shot hit him in the leg. I quickly reloaded and steadied my gun. By the time I found the spy again, Hellfire had captured him and was dragging him back to camp. " Nice eyes, Hunter. Maybe this spy will reveal some valuable info to us." Said Capt. Nitro.  
  
The Next Day:  
  
As the pilot of the Chopper began to scout for an area to land, we began to pack up, waiting for word from the pilot. BOOM!!!" YAHHHH!!!" Yelled the soldier we had saved the night before. " Sniper!!" Yelled Capt. Nitro as he pulled the wounded soldier out of the line of fire. I loaded my gun and began my careful search above the shoe where I was hiding, wondering where the Sniper was. BOOM!!! His gun went off again, this time narrowly missing my head. I ducked and crawled over to Briefs. " Call Air Support!" I yelled! RAT TAT TAT TA TAT!!! A Machine gun went off. " Chopper this is Alpha Company. Do you copy? Yes Alpha Company. What's your problem? We've got possible Tan snipers and Machine guns going off. We need Air Support. We have one wounded. Do you copy? Yes, Were on our way." Said the Radio. BOOM!! " Mortars!" I yelled. AHHHH!!! Yelled a voice from behind me. " Boomer!!" I yelled and shot the Sniper that made his appearance clear by shooting Boomer in the Back. The Chopper could be heard in the distance. I crawled over to Boomer and examined his wound. He was still conscious but a large chunk of plastic was taken out of him. " Boomer's hurt!" I yelled. Hellfire crawled over to me. " I'll take care of him. Find Capt. Nitro!" I began to crawl under a blaze of fire in search of Capt. Nitro. " Capt. Nitro!" I yelled, realizing my mistake. A Sniper heard my yell and began to aim at my head. I quickly dove behind a book, but not before the sniper drilled a bullet into my ankle. RAT TAT TAT TAT TAT!! The Chopper had arrived and drilled the sniper full of holes. Then I saw something horrible. I was looking down the barrel of a Tan soldier that was charging. BOOM!! The tan Soldier fell. I looked from where the bullet came and saw Capt. Nitro. RAT TAT TAT TAT TAT!! The Chopper killed the Mortar and the Machine gunners. " Thanks Capt. I owe you big time." I said. " Never mind about that. Let's get you on to the Chopper." Said the Capt., leaning me on his shoulder. The chopper was forced to land close in fear of another attack. First, Boomer was loaded in, then the Green Soldier, then the Spy was loaded in, and then I was. Another chopper had to come to get the rest.  
  
At the med. Center, my ankle was filled with Plastic and I was on my feet in no time. Boomer was Seriously hurt and would have to stay there a while. The Green soldier was treated and sent back to his Platoon. The blue spy cracked fast and revealed the location of new tan super-weapons. Capt. Nitro and the rest of the Squad were given Badges for Courage in the face of duty. All and all… We were ready for our next mission.  
  
So what did you think? Please R&R. 


End file.
